Sunburn's Legend
by MonstaWolf
Summary: You may think he's just another one of the toys in that plastic bin of yours, but he actually has quite the story to tell.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yes, I know, I've been off my game lately, but I'll return to that story when I feel inspired again. For now, here's a story involving two different characters from a video game series that I do not find very entertaining: *Cough* Skylosers *Cough*

Lol JK

But, I just like this one Phoenix/Dragon mix in particular, and his apparent 'mate' as many fanfic sites say (yes, believe it or not, there are other sites where you can find fanfics).

They are: Sunburn and Sonic Boom! Look up a pic of Sunburn, cuz he really is rather cool looking :P

Btw, this has nothing to do with the the legit Skyl- *Gags* Sky-Sky... Story.

Okay, I could go on forever, but you probably really want me to get on with it, so here you go!

"Has he woken up yet?" Three sqealy voices said in unison.

"Hey, I told you guys you have a job to do, I'll tell you when he wakes. Now go keep a lookout and tell me if anyone comes."

"Yes mom..." The three voices said in unison, less happy-sounding.

I had woken up a good five minutes ago, but in instinct I left my eyes closed so I could decipher whether my unexpected company was with or against me. I have done this so often that I can kind-of already somewhat know what's around me or where I was just by sounds. The beings near me were a mom and three kids. I smelled burning, and felt a rough, rocky surface below me. I must be near a volcano. Now, I don't remember what happened, but I'm pretty sure I can make a good guess.

Now, before I open my eyes, I need to tell you my backstory. Okay, I don't HAVE to, but I want to. Just listen to me. It won't take long.

So, I was born in a volcano, which, as you may have guessed because of that one fact alone, I'm fire-proof. Well, you can say that's kind-of half true. If I was fire-proof, I would be dead, because I am fire itself. Now, water, that's a different story. That stuff could put me in a freaking coma. I am made of fire, my heart is fire... you probably get the point. Though, I have taken the form of a phoenix-dragon mix, and I have to say, I like it. It's cool being able to fly around and stuff.

Anyways, being practically made of fire has given me powers that could, well, destroy the world. Luckily, I'm very low tempered, so I can keep control of these powers. But, other, rather evil beings have been trying to take these powers from me or control me since the day I was born. I just didn't know it until I was nine.

I had been living between two volcanoes at the time. My mom had been taking care of me all my life. I always assumed I looked something like her - but I didn't. I guess you could say I'm shaped like her, but I'm orange and my feathers are covered in flames. I could have never have seen life in any other way. That is, until the day my mother returned from her daily trip, but this time she was bloody and bruised. "Sunny..." she called me by my nickname, which she would only do while trying to comfort me. "Sunny... get away from here... as fast and far away as you can... it's not safe here..."

I was more confused then I had ever been before. "What... what do you mean?"

"Listen... I've been keeping a secret from you your entire life, because I wanted you to live your life in comfort. But now, you have to know the secret for your safety. So, I don't have much time to tell you, so try to understand it as best you can. You have special powers, powers nobody has ever seen before. You may not be able to use them now, but they will develop later on. But, the thing is, these powers can be used to heal, as well as destroy, if put into the wrong hands. Many horrible beings have been tracking you down, and want to use your powers for evil. I have been protecting you from that. But I'm beginning to grow old, and today they outfought me. If you want to stay alive, you need to run, as far away from here as possible."

"But mom..."

"I love you. Now go!" I looked at her one last time, to soak it all in, then turned and ran.

I spent the next five years of my life fighting and running constantly, getting stronger.

And that pretty much leads up to now.

I slowly cracked my eyes open to find everything around me blurry and spinning. I blinked a few times until it was clear, and saw a pair of eyes looking down. Startled that the face was so close to mine, I immidiatly screeched and leapt back, in a defensive position. But then I remembered what I had learned about her, and dropped the position. My head was pounding, but after five years of fighting, I learned to never look weak to anyone, be ready to defend at any time, but also that it was okay to not look aggressive when you don't need to.

She seemed to be a bird, like me, except she wasn't made of fire and her feathers were black and white on the tips of her wings. She didn't appear to be a phoenix, either, but one could only hope.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're lucky we got here when we did. They could have killed you."

Her voice was somewhat soothing, and I knew exactly what 'they' were. "We found you uncouncious and the things were looming over you. As soon as they saw us, they attacked. We managed to make them flee, and I had those three keep lookout while I tended to you."

"Wow..." I said. "Thanks."

"Aw, it was nothing. Not doing it would make me a bad soul." I didn't really know what that meant, and didn't know how to answer it. I think she sensed I was confused, because next she said, "So who are you?"

She smiled and looked into my eyes. I was struck by a feeling I had never experienced before. I felt all... tingly inside and I could barely speak.

"I-I'm... I'm..."

"You can't even remember your name? That blow to the head must've been harder than I thought."

"No, I'm fine, just thinking of some stuff."

"What about?"

I nervously said, "I don't have to tell you that."

"Okay, jeez. So, what's your name?"

"S...Sunburn."

"Cool name. I'm Sonic Boom."

I was about to say something, when suddenly I hear a sqeaky voice in the distance.

"Mommy, is he awake yet?" Sonic Boom sighed and said, "Yes, you can come over here now." And with that, three little birds came over, trampling over each other as they ran to greet me. It was quite entertaining, actually. Once they got there, Sonic Boom turned to me.

"These three are Flight, Angel, and Speedy." She pointed to each one in that order.

"I don't know how I'm gonna get their names right each time; they look the same!"

Sonic Boom leaned in and whispered in my ear, "It's okay, I sometimes mess them up myself."

She then looked down at the three tiny birds. "His name is Sunburn. Say hi!"

"Hi, Sunburn!" The three said in unison.

We all talked for about an hour, and towards the end of our conversation, I yawned, causing Sonic Boom to say, "You look tired, I have a shelter. You should rest."

I yawned again and said, "I... can't... I mean I can... but... I... just... okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! With another chapter! (Well, I haven't written it yet, but by the time I post this it'll be done :P**

**Please R&R, and enjoy! (Hopefully you will)**

I woke the next morning to smell of roasting meat, which someone must've put on. That must mean that either Sonic Boom woke up early or I slept in late. Either way, it still had the same results. I stood up and got into a luxurious stretch. Once I felt refreshed, I walked to the other section of the shelter. There were two sections, or, as we like to call them, the kitchen and the bedroom. That's all they were really used for, sleeping and cooking food, or at least that's what I heard from Speedy.

When I entered the kitchen, Sonic Boom was roasting some kind of meat over a fire. I accidentally stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. Sonic boom turned to face me and said, "Oh, morning Sunburn. How'd you sleep?" She seemed like something was funny to her.

Ignoring that look, I said, "I slept okay. I'm used to sleeping on hard, rocky surfaces, but it's still hard to sleep in new places."

She still looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "Are you sure just 'okay?'"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore, but was able to soften the laughter down to a giggle. "When I woke, you were sleeping on your back, snoring away. Flight, Angel, and Speedy were sleeping on top of you, one on your left wing, one on your chest, and one your right wing. It was a pretty cute sight to see. But, as you may already know, they woke up before you, and for you to not hear and feel them get off you, you must've been sleeping like a rock."

I blushed. "Well, I- wait, did you say they were on top of me?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked confused.

"How were they on top of me without being burned by my flames?"

"You seriously don't know?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Your flames go out while you're unconscious. It happened both when you were knocked out and while you were sleeping."

"Well," I said, "You learn something new everyday. By the way, where are those three?"

"Outside, playing. Why?"

"Well, you see, I kind of have to tell you something that may make staying in this place dangerous, and I don't want them to be scared. It's about me."

"Is it about your flames?" Sonic Boom asked, concerned. "Because this place is pretty much fireproof."

"Oh, it's a bit more than that."

With that, I told her my backstory, the same one I told you, finishing with "So that could mean they could attack this place at any given moment." By the end, I was ready to sob, but I held it in. It was just one of my instincts: Don't look weak.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, until I broke it.

"So, I guess I should leave..." I walked toward the door, ever so slowly. Except for the physical speed of my movements, it felt just like when I was leaving my mother. It was like losing the one thing you really knew about, and never being able to see it again.

Just when I was about the walk through the exit, a paw stepped in front of me, making me stop.

I picked my head up to find Sonic Boom looking into my eyes with a faint smile on her face. "I never said you had to leave."

"But me staying here will indirectly put you in da-"

"Hey, who's the one that fought off those monsters while you were out cold?"

I looked down at the ground and mumbled ever so quietly, "You."

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Sonic Boom said in a teasing tone.

I grinned, looked up at her, and replied, "You know what I said." Sonic Boom giggled and poked me in the ribs, causing me to flinch back, which made her giggle again.

"Some tough guy you are. I gotta go tell those three it's time for breakfast."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"You'll see." And with that, she left the cave, leaving me alone in it, which gave me time to think.

_Jeez, she's cute, but I don't want to put her in danger. I don't think she gets how serious this is. I guess I'll leave tonight, if I can stay awake. Wait; of course I can stay awake, heck, normally I stay awake 48 hours at a time!_

A minute later, Sonic Boom came in with Flight and Angel. She had a worried look on her face. "Where's Speedy?" I asked.

Her voice trembling, she replied, "Flight and Angel both say they were playing some game of theirs, and he ran off! Oh, Sunburn, please help me find him!"

"Of course I will," I replied, "where did you last see him?"

"Well, the most descriptive Angel would get was that they were playing a game and he ran off, thinking it was part of the game. These two figured he would come back, but I think he's lost."

While my powers haven't evolved yet, and I would be about as much help as anyone, I couldn't just leave this situation alone. I simply said, "Okay, I'm not coming back until I find him." because that's just the way I am. I can't help it.

I walked out the exit (which, by the way, is also an entrance), spread my wings, and took to the skies.

The warm air felt great, and the flight was quite relaxing because I flew with the wind, I just had to spread my wings out and glide. I flew around for a couple of hours, until I started to feel some strange tingling inside my head, that I had never felt before. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, thinking that would help, but instead, I saw EVERYTHING. Whatever came to my mind, I could see where it was. Even though I've never experienced this before. I thought of Speedy, and he showed up in a cave, right below me. I dove down to the entrance, and suddenly heard scratchy, headache-inducing voices.

"Where is he? Where is the orange bird?"

Then, I heard a terrified voice. "I... I don't know w-what you're t-talking about."

Another wretched voice spoke out and said, "Lies!" Directly after I heard a blood-curtling screech followed by crying. I've heard enough.

I burst into the entrance and immediately grab one of the beasts by the neck. I squeeze so hard my claws go into his neck. I drop him, and turn towards the other one to get a knife raked across my face. I stagger backwards, but I see that the knife has been burned to bits. The beast pulls a dagger out of its small sheath and immediately ran towards me with it. Still recovering from that last blow, he was able to stab my left wing with it. I cried out in pain, causing the thing to laugh. That really got me fired up. I suddenly got a boost of strength, and tackled the beast to the ground. I pinned him down, and began to say the last words the thing would hear. "I HOPE YOU DIE IN-" I couldn't get the last word out because when I opened my mouth, a thick stream of fire came jutting out of my mouth, burning the strange beast. I slowly walked backwards trying to figure out what just happened. I couldn't think straight; my head was pounding. But I was still able to remember one thing: I had to get Speedy back to Sonic Boom. I cut the ropes that bound him, and realized he had a small but deep scratch on his stomach that would turn into a scar. I couldn't worry about that now, I was going to collapse any moment.

I picked Speedy up in my mouth, kind of like a mother would do, and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight back was tiring, especially since I was flying against the wind. Even though Speedy barely weighed anything, it still felt like he weighed a ton. By the time the shelter was in sight, I could feel myself unintentionally falling. I dove down, and did a very sloppy landing, which ended up looking somewhat like a somersault. Once I recovered from that, I walked through the entrance to the shelter, and opened my mouth, letting Speedy roll out, who was covered in a bit of spit. Sonic Boom must've realized I came back, because she came rushing in. She immediately came over to Speedy and put her wings around him, tears of relief coming from her eyes. After a few minutes of that, she began inspecting him. She found the one scratch, and actually seemed relieved it was the only one there. She knew she couldn't do anything about it at the moment, so she moved on to me. She took one look at me, and said, "Sunburn, you look terrible!"

I was able to do a faint smile, and then said sarcastically, "Thanks."

"No, I'm serious. This is no time for joking. You look hurt."

"No, I'm fine, seriously-"

She cut me off. "Sunburn, you're clearly hurt, and need to rest."

"I don't need-"

"You want proof? Here's proof."

"What are you gonna- OW!" She came over and lightly brushed her wing across the gash on my wing, causing me to flinch back in pain.

"What did you do that for!?"

"Oh, well, if you aren't injured, like you've been saying, then that wouldn't have hurt." I was just just about to get angry on her, until I saw that she had a teasing smile on her face.

A few minutes later, after she got Speedy fixed up, she moved on to me. She had sponges, soap, gauze, all that stuff. I don't know why she brought the gauze; I didn't have any serious injuries. She put some soap on the sponge, and began cleaning the worst spot: my left wing. While she cleaned the dirt from the gash on my wing, I asked, "Where'd you get this stuff from? Why is it so... perfect? Like, that soap is in a bottle and everything."

"Oh, well, this wasn't the first place I lived. I used to live in a small village, and they had stores there. I bought it from there, back when I used to go shopping, and I guess I never got rid of it. No reason to."

"Stores? Shopping? Bought?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what those three words mean."

Sonic Boom couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "You've never been in an actual society, have you?"

"What's a society?"

"You-"

"I'm just kidding, I know what a society is, but I still don't know what a store is."

Sonic Boom grinned. "You're a funny one."

I eventually just crashed in the kitchen and was brought to a world of dreams, dreams that turned into nightmares.

In my dream, I was a lot lower to the ground, so I assumed I was a little kid again. I saw my mother, and went rushing over to her. Before I could, the flesh suddenly started ripping from her face. I don't want to put it in details, because it's too horrifying to describe. Let's just say it was the most graphic thing I've ever seen in my life. I began sobbing, and yelling "No! No..." Suddenly a wave of darkness overcame the skies. I didn't care about that at the moment. Suddenly a silhouette of some huge beast appeared in front of me. I looked up at it to find it charging at me. The last thing I saw was its devilish red eyes.

"Sunburn! Sunburn! It's not real! It's just a dream!" When I woke, Sonic Boom was shaking me furiously and yelling in my ear. She immediately stopped when I woke. Once I regained full consciousness, I realized I was a wreck. There was sweat all over my body, tears streaming down my face, and the pillow I had used was clawed up and on the other side of the room. Then I remembered the dream. I was going to sob, but held it in. Sonic Boom seemed to notice. "You can let it out; it's okay. We all have nightmares. We just have to deal with them." With that, I sobbed for a few brief seconds. "Would telling me about it make you feel better?"

It took me a minute to actually be able to talk. Once I did, I told her about the dream from beginning to end, and actually felt better when I was done. Afterwards, Sonic Boom asked, "Feel any better?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"That's good, it's my pleasure."

I got up, yawned, and said, "I'm hungry. What is there to eat?"

"Hmm, let's see," she replied, "Oh, all we have is a big box of you-can-go-hunting-yourself."

"Sounds tasty, but I'm not that hungry anymore." I said sarcastically.

Sonic Boom giggled and said just out of the blue, "I like you."

"What do you mean?" Authough in my mind I already knew what she meant.

"What? Did I say something?" She smirked and gave me a wink, causing me to blush.

Suddenly our moment was interrupted by a squeaky little voice saying, "Ew, love, gross! Get it out of my mind!" Both me and Sonic Boom looked over to the corner of the room to find Angel running out of the room screaming, "Speedy! Flight! You do not want to go in there! It's gross!"

After a few moments of silence, I said, "Well, she stated the obvious."

"What, that love is gross? Because that's not true at all."

"No, it's that you clearly love me."

Sonic boom blushed. "What? Who said that?"

I ignored the question. "Well, you wanna hear something Angel's statement even more true?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, I-I love you too. I believe in love at first sight, and I think that's exactly what happened when I saw you. The thing is, though, I don't want to hurt you or the kids with my flames."

Sonic Boom put her right forepaw on my chest, which didn't burn, and her left forepaw on my front-right foot. With that, she said, it doesn't burn here, or here." We both looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, from across the room, both me and Sonic Boom heard the voices say in unison, "Ewww!"

**Hey guys (and gals, don't want to discriminate here :P), plz R&R for dis story. Also, if someone could tell me the proper name for bird feet, that would be greatly appreciated. Thx!**

**~MonstaWolfie (Lol, some girl online called me that once.)**


End file.
